Seeing Double
by CheeryBlossomWolf
Summary: The Bladebreakers including Hilary and Mariah are on the run. Why? Because Boris has cloned them and everyone thinks their clones are the real them. What will they do?


****

Hey Guys! I, BlossomPinkGymnast, wrote this chapter, next chapter LonlyWolf will write! Okay! Hope all of you enjoy it! By the way I no Kai would never sing but I thought it might be interesting! I'm saying this once and only once, We own absolutely nothing! We don't own Beyblade, we don't own S Club, we don't own the songs, hence the word NOTHING!

Enjoy!

Summary: The Bladebreakers including Hilary and Mariah are on the run. Why? Because Boris has cloned them and everyone thinks their clones are the real them. What will they do?

**Location**-

Scene change

T.V talking

**__**

Clone Talking

Thought

****

Singing

SEEING DOUBLE

Chapter 1

**Location**-

On tour bus in Barcelona, Spain

"Wow, this place is beautiful," exclaimed Mariah as she looked out the window. "I no" said Hilary doing the same thing. "Where's are first stop?" asked Ray. "At the record store to promote your album." replied Mr. Dickinson. "Cool, more fans." said Tyson pumping his fist in the air.

"Yea" said Kai sarcastically. "Stop that," said Hilary hitting him playfully.

"Look," said max as they pulled into the record studio. "wow" said Tyson and Mariah because of the many fans being pushed back by security. The bus came to a stop. "Okay guy. Your gonna have to perform in the middle street before you go inside so get ready and here are your mikes." said Hiro handing them their mikes. "What song are we singing?" asked Kai.

"Dance" was his reply.

" Okay" said Hilary getting up with Mariah. "You boys ready?" asked Mariah. "Yea" was the reply. Kai and Hilary both exited first since they were first up followed by Mariah, Ray, Tyson, Max, and Mr. D and Hiro. The Music started playing and Max, Mariah, and Ray started dancing. Hilary waited for the third count and started dancing.

The music started playing

****

Kai: I know I can see what you like  
As your standing by the dance floor  
Baby  
You've got something that you need to find  
I can feel it that you want more

Ray: Take your body over to the floor  
It's much too soon to hit the door  
Stop  
Let's make it tonight  
Don't fake it  
There's no need to analyze

(ray spins Mariah)

Tyson: Now's the time to recognize  
Go  
And jump in the light  
Invade it

All: Dance  
Let the music take you over  
Dance  
Let the beat become your lover  
Dance  
You can't stop it baby it's your life  
Whoa, whoa

Dance  
Da-a-a-a-a-ance ( Kai: everybody just dance tonight)

Dance  
Da-a-a-a-a-ance ( Hilary: oh)

Kai: Lately  
You've been searching for the other side  
There's a feeling to discover  
Baby  
You can feel it in the air tonight  
Let the groove just take you over

(Kai spins Hilary)****

Hilary: Take your body over to the floor  
It's much too soon to hit the door  
Stop  
Let's make it tonight  
Don't fake it

Tyson: There's no need to analyze  
Now's the time to recognize  
Go  
And jump in the light  
Invade it

All: Dance  
Let the music take you over  
Dance  
Let the beat become your lover  
Dance  
You can't stop it baby it's your life  
Whoa, whoa

Dance  
Let the music take you over  
Dance  
Let the beat become your lover  
Dance  
You can't stop it baby it's your life  
Whoa, whoa

Dance  
Da-a-a-a-a-ance

Dance  
Da-a-a-a-a-ance ( Ray: yeah, yeah)

Dance  
Da-a-a-a-a-ance ( Tyson: dance)

Mariah: Everybody just dance

Max: I've been thinking  
It's time to discover  
A new religion  
From one to another

All: Da-da-dance  
Let the music take you over  
Dance  
Let the beat become your lover  
Dance  
You can't stop it baby it's your life  
Whoa ,whoa

Mariah: Dance  
Let the music take you over  
Dance

All: Let the beat become your lover  
Dance  
You can't stop it baby it's your life  
Whoa, whoa  
  
**Dance**

The crowd went wild. The bladebreakers were lead inside by the security.

Hilary, Mariah, and Max were waving to the crowd. "We love you Kai," some fan girls screamed as the group entered the building.

"Here they are S Club promoting their 4th album," said Mr. D as they entered. Hiro handed Mariah and Max the platinum records.

Tyson, Ray, Kai, and Hilary were all standing in a line opposite to Hiro. A man standing behind Hilary reached out to grab her but. The man grabbed it, which made Hilary jump.

Kai saw this and punched the man knocking him out. Everyone fell silent as the security removed the man. The press was having a field day on this action.

"I think that'll be all for now" said Hiro leading them out the back way.

"Thanks Kai" said Hilary giving him a hug. "Why did you knock the guys lights out Kai?" asked Mariah. "I'll explain later," said Hilary.

Inside hotel lobby

"And that's what happened" said Hilary as everyone was dumbfounded. "Okay guys you have a music video shot tomorrow, concerts in San Diego on Wednesday and concert in L.A on Thursday, and press conferences Friday and Saturday.

"Man" complained everyone except Kai who was kinda disappointed.

****

Hope you liked it! Next Chapter LonlyWolf is doing, so talk to later in chapter 3! Please review and tell us what you think! If you have any ideas please tell us that will be helpful!


End file.
